Aberration
by Maryowl Wheeler
Summary: Aberration: A departure from what is normal, usual, or expected, typically one that is unwelcome. These words did't begin to describe what the boy just walked in to. A whole nightmare is just at its start. A twisted version of Lothal had been much better than this place.


**I apologize ahead of time. this is dark, very dark. and messed up. this idea sprung from a live action role play session and sort of alludes to torture and Rape. Don't like don't read, but its kept to a minimum, mostly just implied slavery. Ill explain at the end.**

* * *

Ezra hid in the vents, his body aching from the stress of staying curled in one spot for hours on end. He didn't have a clue where this ship was going but all he knew was that it was going away from Lothal and he didn't want to stay there.

"Find that stow away rat. Zeb, Kanan, Scan the vents! I Know I saw that rodent of a child scuttling from place to place." Ezra flinched, he had no idea who these people were when he had hidden himself on board, no idea what they were capable of.

Ezra shoved himself deeper in to the edge of the vent as a set of feet plodded in front of the vent grate. "Zeb over here." the larger being grumbled in dismay. "Pull this grate off." several large claws wedged in to the edges of the great, yanking it clean from its hinges and a pail three fingered hand reached in to grab at him. He wasn't far enough back to escape its hold as it latched onto his hair and drug him unceremoniously from the passage way out into the dim hall of the ship. He was yanked up by his shirt caller.

"Gatcha kid." the much larger being who he didnt recognize the race of yanked him from the other man's grasp and up off the floor. The being laughed. "Oh we are ga'na have some fun with this little runt." The way the words were said made the boy cringe as the creatures rancid breath beat against his face.

"Drop him Zeb!" It was the older human who had given the order. His tone of voice warped into a snarl. The horned Lasat hissed in disobedience and looked at his accomplice. Yellow eyes glaring at the man Ezra couldn't see standing behind him.

"When did Hera make you the boss?" The other human growled out of contempt but didn't say anything.

"He is my favorite. Remember?" This was a woman's voice, tasteless and thick with loathing annoyance, the same one that he had heard earlier. The one that had given the order that had caused his capture. Ezra jerked his head to the side seeing the green skinned tail head sashe into the hall from the other direction. "Drop the rat Zeb and…. go play for a while." the voracious grin she gave the Lasat made the kid cringe before he was abruptly released, only to land on his rump. He tried to scramble away but the same pale, mutilated hand grabbed his hair and pulled him roughly to his feet, not letting go again. "Now…" She hissed, slithering too close. "What do we have here?" The Twi'lek leaned down to look the kid in the eyes with a wild grin and a lick of her lips. Ezra tried to step back but the man who had ahold of him didn't relent, instead he tightened his grip and placed another equally mangled hand on his opposite shoulder. "Who are you and why are you on my ship?"

Ezra shifted nervously and stuttered out an answer. "I wanted off Lothal, I-I-I couldn't afford transport!" his voice came out as a near squeak and he gulped in fear. The older man chucked behind him, voice more gruff than it had been before.

"You picked the wrong ship kid." He stared at the kid with haunting pitch black eyes, the scarred skin around the unnatural orbs crinkling in to a vicious glare. Ezra reeled back trying to escape his grasp, frightened, but only succeeding in yanking at his hair. "No one who steps on this ship _ever_ leaves." the older man looked up at the Twi'lek who Ezra assumed was the captain of the ship, though he had never heard of a female Twi'lek owning, much less commanding her own vessel. The woman signaled for her partner to follow, who in turn shoved the boy along the passageway. The ship was dark and gloomy, almost as bad as the vents it hosted. A conduit along the wall flashed, sending sparks out in all directions, were a redhead girl who couldn't have been much older than the boy himself worked. She looked up revealing the other side of her face, a mess of scars, where it looked like her face had partaly been melted off, one eye a blazing brown/red and the other a pail gray where the scars intersect it. She moved more like some sort of snake that any human he had ever seen, bearing obviously purposefully sharpened fangs at the boy.

"You found us a new pet?" Hera scoffed, turning toward the younger woman. "That is if you don't intend to sell him." Hera shook her head.

"No-No…" the green Twi'lek looked back at the kid with a twisted sneering grin of teeth. "We sold the last one. Besides I think Zeb could use a new toy." Her laugh was madning and Ezra could have sworn the hand on his shoulder cringed as well. Hera looked to her human compaynon and frowned. "What's wrong Kanan? Don't you think it will Keep the brute off your back for a time?" Ezra stumbled as the older human shoved him at the girl and she grabbed him around the waist, letting her wet tongue graze along his jawline. He shivered in disgust as the twi'lek started talking again. "Besides luv." She licked her lips and stood on her toes, shoving her nose in to the taller man's face. "I think I prefer to have you, all to myself." Ezra wasn't sure he wanted to know what Zeb would do if he got his hands on him. The thought made him shiver, but not as much as the lithe hands that sailed up his sides to his face. The scarred girl spun him around to look at her.

"Your white…" Ezra's nose twitched slightly as her putrescent breath nearly made him gag. The fact was obvious as he made no attempt to hide his albinizam any more as she ran her fingers through his pail hair and along his orbit bones were his pink/red eyes rested. "Hera…" she chimed, grabbing the green woman's attention from swooning over her obviously resistant partner, "Can I keep him?" The younger woman was grinning like a happy tiger with a mouse in its sharpened talons.

"For now, I don't think we should let Zeb ruined the fun yet." She cackled "be my guest Sabine. You can have him for now, but make sure you don't damage him to bad, well…. At least not physically," she laughed as she turned back to Kanan, her hands gliding along his jaw, and a Lekku slithering over his shoulder. "I think I'm going to have my own fun." Ezra shivered, wondering what he had just walked himself in to as he watched the two adults, the captain, pulling her man behind her, he followed, with some sick semblance of resistant obedience.

Ezra almost shrunk when the girl, with her hands all over him, trapped him between the wall and her body, and kissed him. He couldn't escape being crushed, as he couldn't help the epic shiver that shot up his spine and he felt sick to his stomach. She tasted like rot and smelled about the same. He tried to shove her away. His hands battling against her persistence. But for his effort all he got was a bloody lip as her improvised fangs bit down on his flesh.

* * *

 **so in case it went unnoticed, this was based off of the idea of a mirror universe or AU where one or more things change to turn the characters we love in to monsters. why? I have no idea, but it does insight a whole new perspective on what the characters could have been had something in the story gone horribly wrong. All of the crew obviously has physical differences as well as the way they act. Hera's tattoos are black rather than white. Kanan, even though this would be placed in the time line in season 1 is blind, but has cybernetic eyes. Ezra is albino, Zeb has horns, and Sabine has red hair and a scarred up face.**

 **you can probably tell that I had a bit too much fun with this. And if you enjoyed it as much as I did, Squirt a comment in to the comment section or a question, or even those suggestions! I live off of new ideas and I feel like this could be a really cool story line. I've been working on a fic where the two crews meet and it wont be pretty. please shoot me some ideas for this or let me know if there is a one shot prompt that has been boiling in your brain and I'll see what I can do. Thank you so much for giving this a read, feel free to follow me if you like my writing. I did also just post a new fic called _A Simple Game._ Its a silly little one shot, lots more light hearted if thats what your in to, and go check out the other stories in my list. Thanks. **

**_May the force be with you! always!_**


End file.
